


Absolutely

by CrimeAlley1048



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), batfam - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeAlley1048/pseuds/CrimeAlley1048
Summary: A short piece where Stephanie gives Bruce a piece of her mind.





	Absolutely

Bruce didn’t even turn around from his computer. “No,” he said.

  
Stephanie blinked. “No?” She felt the one word ignite something inside her— something hard and angry and sharp. “Interesting opinion, but I didn’t ask for your permission.”

  
“I said no.”

  
“Are you listening to me?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Then you heard me say I don’t care.”

  
“Stephanie…” said Bruce, in a tone that Stephanie had heard many times before.

  
“Batman,” she said, drawing out the word. “I take the cases that I want— end of story. You don’t control me. I control me.”

  
“Anything else?”

  
“Oh _absolutely_.” Stephanie set her duffle bag of weapons on the cave floor. This might take her awhile. “How much time do you have?”

  
“I don’t know what you think you're—”

  
The side door opened, and they both turned to face the sound as Damian walked into the cave carrying a mug and a kettle of tea. He stopped, took in Steph’s angry stance and Bruce’s crossed arms, and immediately retreated to the other side of the room. He set his tea on one of the tables, sat down with his chin on his fists, and nodded for Stephanie to continue.

  
She turned back to Bruce. “You don’t tell me what to do anymore, you arrogant, judgmental, controlling son of a bitch. I exist outside of your personal opinion, and here’s a fun fact for you! Sometimes you make mistakes.”

  
Bruce’s face hardened as he rotated his chair to face her. “I’m very aware that I make—” he began, before Stephanie cut him off.

  
“Don’t start your angst bullshit with me. I’m not talking about your dark past or your self-hatred or whatever the hell _you_ think makes you the king of us all. I mean that sometimes you’re wrong. Imagine that! You!”

  
Stephanie threw up her hands, frustrated. She couldn’t find the right words.

  
“Do you have any idea,” she said, “how often I look into your eyes and see your absolute certainty that you alone understand the universe? Oh, the rest of us are small and self-absorbed but _Batman_ sees through everything and everyone. _Batman_ is the only goddamn human in the whole world who’s smart enough and brave enough to see the truth, and the truth is that he’s better than us. Hey Bruce? You’re not.”

  
“I never said that I—”

  
“Oh you don’t have to.”

  
Across the room, Damian coughed lightly. He took a sip of tea.

  
“Comment?” Bruce asked him.

  
“She’s right."

  
“Thank you,” said Stephanie. “Angry, overbearing, hypocritical, impatient _asshole_ that has to be the most impressive person in the room. Try to intimidate me into doing what you want, I dare you. Try it.”

  
Bruce stared at her.

  
“Yeah,” she spat. “Like that. You— You absolutely— I’m—”

  
Stephanie found herself using her hands more and more. “I’m going to— If I see you, any of you, try to command me again, I’m going to scream— and also kick your ass. Am I making myself clear?”

  
“Oh _absolutely_ ,” said Bruce.

  
“Great.” Stephanie picked up her bag and stormed past Damian on her way out the door. “Have fun with that,” she told him.

  
He nodded.

  
Stephanie swung around to face Bruce one more time. “Take it out on him and you will _hear_ from me.”

  
“Understood.”

  
“Goodbye then.” She kicked open the door and left.


End file.
